Toxic
by Ashkenazi
Summary: For the person who requested. This is when Zabuza and Sakura fall in love? I've never seen the anime or the manga, and I don't plan to. So STFU.


**TOXIC!**

**Summary: For... the person who requested. This is when... Zabuza and Sakura fall in love? First fic, never saw the anime... don't flame me!  
****Warnings: Zabuza and Sakura, OBVIOUSLY! Swears, a bita' romance here and there. Also, kind of short...  
****Disclaimer: No! LEAVE ME ALONE! I don't, I'VE NEVER EVEN SEEN THE ANIME BEFORE! HOW COULD I OWN IT? I guess that got the point across nicely.  
****Dedication: To... KawaiiLil-InuGurl who requested. I have NO idea what I'm writing, but I'll make up my OWN plot, okay?  
****To KawaiiLil-InuGurl who requested this: Erm, I didn't see a link on the thingy... :Scratches head: Uhm, but I googled them all, so I think I know who they are now... kinda'. Sorry if it's a little Out Of Character. :Sweat-drops form on forehead: I'll start NOW!  
****BY THE WAY, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS PAIRING, GEEEET OUUUT! I wrote it only for one person, but you can read it if you want.

* * *

**

**Old acquaitance, new romances:  
****The day she fell in love... with HIM...**

**Sakura stared at the mad-man from a safe distance. He was seemingly in deep meditation. He was facing the river. Sakura pushes her pink hair out of her eyes and slowly approaches him._ Geez, I hope I get to tell him before he kills me... if he kills me, that is,_ she thought to herself. She stood behind him, his large muscled body seemed as still as the stone he sat on. She clears her throat nervously, "U-uhm, Mister Zabuza? Can I speak with you?" she asked quietly. He doesn't hear her. Louder, she says, "Mister Zabuza! Can I talk to you!" He opens his eyes, and looks at her. "Hm? You're that girl from earlier. What do you want?" he asked roughly. She starts to fidget with her pink hair, and says, "Uhm, why did you let Haku die like that? He was your student... wasn't he?"**

**Zabuza grunts, "He was an ingreatful monster, just like that blonde idiot Naruto..." he said. Sakura frowns, "I don't think Haku was ungreatful, he risked his life to save you," she said, placing her hand on Zabuza's shoulder. "He was happy to sacrifice himself to save you," she said quietly. His eyes met hers. "He risked his life, to save mine so I could live? Why did he do that? I'm a monster. I don't belong in this world... he should have let me die, nobody would love a monster like me," he said, glaring at the ground. Sakura gets the urge to smack him up-side the head, but stops herself, "You're wrong! There ARE people who love you! They might even be the last people you'd expect to love you!" she shouted. He faces her, "Yeah? LIKE WHO?" he demanded. Sakura looks around, and throws her arms into the air.**

**"OH, I DON'T KNOW! Maybe your student! Or have you ever thought it could have been...?" she started, trying to let Zabuza figure the rest out by himself. "Huh? Could have been...?" he asked, looking confused, staring into Sakura's green eyes. She screams, "NO! IDOIT! The guy you want to kill! The girl he likes! ME!" she exploded, grabbing Zabuza's shoulders, and getting her and Zabuza into the cold river. "You stupid girl! What the heck are you doing! And did you say, you loved me?" he asked, a little stunned at the outburst. Sakura gets out of the river, "Yeah, got a problem with it? Okay, I am in love with you, and MAYBE I never ever dared to tell anyone about it, but I'm pretty sure I am," she said, helping him out of the icy river.**

**He grunts as he removes his shirt. :1: Sakura's eyes follow every curve of his chest. :2: She blushes as he wrings his shirt dry. The beads of cold river water running down his firm chest. Her mouth then opens, and she begins to drool._ Oh, my gosh, he is sooo fine! Let me at that chest!_ she thought pervertedly. He sees her eyes, "What are you staring at?" he demanded. She smiles, "Nothing! Just admiring your well built chest Mister Zabuza!" she said, clapping her hands together. He turns slightly red, and he turns around, allowing Sakura to see more of his body. She puts her hand to her mouth to keep herself from drooling even more. _Wait, did he blush earlier? I think he did, maybe I should pull a move,_ she smiled to herself as she silently walked behind him, and grabbed his... ass.**

**He turns quickly, "Did you just touch my ass?" he growled, turning red again. Sakura shakes her head, "Oh, no! If I did I'm sorry! But you have such an irresistable body sir, I had to grab some of it," she said, blushing madly. Zabuza grunts, and works at his pants._ Is he going to...? What is he doing now? He's... undoing his pants! Maybe I can see... boy, I am HORNY today! What did I eat?_ she asked herself. "Don't look, I'm going to take a piss," he said rudely. She smiles. "I won't..." she said slyly. "Ahh," he said, finishing. He finishes with his pants, and begins to remove the bandages on his face. :3: He looks back at her, and he has a frown on his face. "Why are you staring at me girl?" he growled. Sakura flushes, "Oh, I just wanted something..." she said, but Zabuza grabs her and places his hand over her mouth. She doesn't struggle, after all, Sakura likes it rough, she couldn't help but feel... excited.**

**He backs her into a tree, "What? What do you want? This?" he asked, doing nothing. He removes his hand for her to speak, "Uh, what? Well I want you," she said, as Zabuza cut her off with an unexpected kiss. She quickly melts into it, and starts to kiss back. _He tastes like coconuts! That's weird, but I guess that shows how strange secondary antagonists are,_ she thought as she slid her tongue into his mouth. He pulls away, "You taste nasty," he said abruptly. Sakura explodes, "WHAT? I DON'T HAVE BAD BREATH YOU ASS HOLE! HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK THAT! I THINK YOU TASTE GOOD FOR A BAD GUY!" she shouted. He smiles evilly, "You taste like blue-berries, I hate blue-berries, so I think it's nasty!" he stated, crossing his arms. Sakura turns red, then purple.**

**"AAAAAHHH! I don't even know why I love you! I hate you, but I love you at the same time!" she cried, pinning him against a tree. She claims his lips before he can speak, and she grabs his neck and deepens the kiss. Zabuza grabs her shoulders, and pulls her closer, deepening the kiss to the point if they go further, they would choke. Sakura pulls away. "I never thought I would fall for a guy like you," she said, kissing Zabuza again. He pulls away, "Well, I think I'm learning to love NOW..." he said, pulling her close for another lustful kiss. He pulls awya again, and stares into her green eyes. His cold black eyes are fixed into Sakura's emerald eyes. "I love you..." he said, with another kiss.**

**-----------------------**

**Oiiiii! That was kind of hard... oh well! I'll write another chapter once I see the anime. IF I ever see the anime. Maybe then I'll get the characters back in... well... back in character! They weren't too OOC were they? I hope not, please don't flame, REVIEW!**

**Sorry that was so short, but here:**

**1. I don't know if he wears normal clothes, so I gave him a shirt.  
****2. I don't know if he's buff, so I made him be.  
****3. Uhh... what was this one for again? Oh yeah, I didn't know if he had a mouth, so again, I made him have one. :Grins:**


End file.
